Desolation Row: The Watchman
by Guy Fawkes522
Summary: Renegade Saga II. When Rorschach is transported to a new world, he must once again punish evil, but he's going to need some help. A mix between the movie and the graphic novel. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

Desolation Row: The New Watchmen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

"DO IT!" cried Rorschach, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dr. Manhattan silently obliges. In flash of bright light the man once known as Walter Kovacs a.k.a. Rorschach is gone.

Dr. Manhattan smiles and says, "Welcome to your new home, Rorschach."

He was falling, falling through the abyss. 'Is this death?' he thought. 'Am I suppose to fall for eternity?'

That thought was cut short as impacted the hard ground. He laid there staring up at the night sky, taking in some of his surroundings.

He was in an alleyway that's for sure, tall buildings rising above him. He sat up and something fell into his lap, he looked down and saw his hat and inside his hat was his 'face'. While looking down, he noticed something different, the pants and shoes that had been issued to him in prison were no longer there. Instead it was his purple striped, slacks and his brown, leather shoes; his trench coat was also different, it seemed brand new.

He picked up his hat, stood up and began sifting through his pockets, seeing if he had any of his other things that the police took from him. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the grappling gun Dan made for him, a blank journal and something wrapped in a piece of paper.

He put the grappling gun back in his pocket and unfolded the paper, lying on top of the paper was… a dog treat?

"Huh?" Rorschach takes the dog treat with his other and examined it. 'Why do I have this?' he thought. Then he noticed that the paper was in fact a note that read:

_Dear Rorschach,_

_I know you must have questions but I'm afraid I cannot answer all of them, however I will answer a few of them. The reason you are still alive is because I feel that you may have some purpose here, in this new world. Yes, Rorschach, you read correctly, this a different world; different universe, different circumstances, different people, even a different time period. Any information about this new world, I cannot give, for not even I can see it clearly. Good luck to you Rorschach, perhaps you shall do some good in this world, but only time shall tell._

_P.S. If we do meet again Rorschach, I would like to here all about it so please, use that journal I gave you._

_Doctor Manhattan._

Rorschach finished the letter, he was stilled puzzled as to why Manhattan would send him here and why would he give him a dog treat. Then he noticed a little arrow at the bottom right corner of the paper, indicating that something was on the back. Rorschach turned it over and indeed something else was on the back. It said:

_DO NOT LOSE THIS!_

It had a large arrow pointing to Rorschach's other hand. "Hurm," he said.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind him, Rorschach turned around taking his usual battle stance. But instead of some new enemy, it was a stray dog; a malamute it appeared to be, with a gray coat.

Rorschach relaxed and put his hands in his pockets, that's when he remembered the dog treat. Rorschach put the letter in his pocket and pulled out the dog treat. He knelt down and held it out to the dog as an offering; the dog came over sniff the treat and ate it up.

Rorschach didn't know why he did that, perhaps Manhattan had something to do with it, he put his face and hat on and turned to leave.

Just as he was leaving the alleyway, he sensed the dog was following him. He turned around and there was the dog, looking at him as if waiting for him do something.

Rorschach walked up to the dog and knelt before him, the dog didn't move. "Hurm," he said again. "New companion. Could have use. Need name."

Rorschach thought for a moment. He had never owned a pet, much less given one a name. Then he remembered his favorite book from his childhood.

"White Fang," Rorschach named the dog. Then he stood up a made his way towards the alley's exit.

It was late at night when Rorschach exited the alley with 'his' dog, so there was hardly anyone out. Those who were out looked at him strangely, most likely due to his face but he didn't care, he never cared and he certainly didn't care now that he was in a different universe.

He began walking down the sidewalk, White Fang following close behind. 'Perhaps time to start punishing evil again,' Rorschach thought. 'Must find out were location is, first.' While on his trek, he spied a trashcan, 'Perhaps a newspaper,' he thought.

He began digging through the trash, searching, in vain for a newspaper. Eventually he ended his search and continued down the sidewalk. Soon after he found a newspaper vending machine. He searched for any lose change that he might have but found none, so he just knelt in front of it and began searching for the name of the city he was in.

Instead he found the date and when he saw it, he almost fell over with surprise.

It read: November 1st, 2009.

At first he believed he'd been gone for twenty years, but then he remembered that this was a different world and had never been here in the first place.

He continued looking for the name, until he realized that the sky was beginning to brighten and morning was fast approaching. So Rorschach stood up, looked to White Fang and said, "Come," just to make sure that he was following him.

As the suns rays just began to shine down, Rorschach found himself in front of a school. He looked around for any thing that would identify this school and when he looked up he saw a sign that said: Middleton High School.

'Middleton,' he thought, 'never heard of it.' He walked up to the main building, where he saw a bench and decided to sit down and write in his journal.

_Rorschach's Journal. November 1__st__, 2009: _

_Manhattan has transported me to a different universe; his reasons are as unknown to me as they are to him. Perhaps he didn't want to kill me or perhaps he just wants to play God with me. Found dog in alleyway, named him after wolf in favorite book, he may come in handy when tracking evil. This city is too quiet, there are no screams that accompany the darkness of this city that I know lurks just beneath the surface. The people here must live their lives either in ignorance or they just refuse that their entire lives have been built on a false sense of security and lies. But soon, I shall reveal these lies and show truly how dark this world truly is and then I shall destroy it, one by one. Must go now, see girl in newspaper, said name was Possible, another mask adventurer? Must investigate further. _

Rorschach closed his journal, pocketed it in his jacket got off the bench. He put his hands in his pockets and moved towards the school, White Fang not far behind.


	2. Ch 1 Meetings

Ch. 1 Meetings

A/N: Unless I say so, Rorschach will have his hands in his pockets.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rorschach moved about the populated halls, once again getting strange looks but once again he didn't care. He had to find that girl, even if she wasn't a mask, she still could provide information.

He continued down the halls until he saw her, she had her locker opened and appeared to be talking to a blond boy next to her.

Rorschach approached the two, neither of them aware of his presence until he said, "Kim Possible."

Kim turned to look at Rorschach and staggered back when she saw him. "Whoa," she said, starring at his ever-changing 'face'.

"You can say that again," Ron said as he also stared at Rorschach.

"Don't repeat. Don't stare. Impolite." Rorschach said.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Rorschach," he said.

"Did he say Raw Shark?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron," Kim said, as she turned around. "Rorschach. After the Rorschach Inkblot Test."

"Educated. Good. Need information. Now." Rorschach said bluntly.

"About what?" Kim asked. "Are you a mask adventurer?" White Fang, seeing that this was going to take awhile, laid down and let out a big yawn, which made Kim and Ron aware of his presence.

Ron looked down at the dog and said, "Nice dog, what's its name," He knelt down and began rubbing his stomach.

"White Fang." Rorschach replied. Kim smiled, "Like the wolf from the book."

"Favorite book," Rorschach said.

Ron looked up at Kim and asked, "How do you know all this stuff, Kim?"

"I read," answered Kim.

"I read, too," Ron said getting up.

"Comic books don't count, Ron." Kim said, shaking her head.

Rorschach was starting to become impatient, "Enough talk." he growled. "Need information. Now."

"Like what," Kim asked. "Are you a costumed hero?" Rorschach asked. Kim and Ron both suppressed a laugh,

"You mean like a superhero?" Ron asked. Rorschach nodded, "Saw name in paper. Could use new ally."

"Well I may not be a super hero," Kim said, "But I've been known to help a few people."

"Enemies?" Rorschach asked.

"I have a few," answered Kim.

"Like Bonnie, for instance," Ron said, pointing. Rorschach turned around to see whom Ron was referring to when he saw a young woman approach the trio.

"Kim," she said, crossing her arms. "I see you've added another loser to your little clique."

"Wait," Ron said, "Hold up a minute, if he's the new loser and before then, it was just Kim and… Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I'm a bit slow this morning."

Rorschach looked up and down this girl. Then he turned to Kim and asked, "This whore an enemy?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, all four of their mouths dropped; Kim's, Ron's, Bonnie's, and Rufus's, who just happen to stick his head out of Ron's pocket to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ho-how dare you say that to me," Bonnie stuttered.

"Look like whore. Dress like whore. Are a whore." Rorschach stated.

Bonnie could do nothing but growl and then she stormed off.

"Wow," Ron breathed. "That. Was. Awesome."

"But a bit harsh," Kim stated.

Rufus nodded his head, "mHarsh," he said, and then went back into Ron's pocket.

"Hurm," Rorschach said. "Getting away. Must pursue." Rorschach began to follow her but was stopped by Kim putting her hand on his shoulder and saying, "Wait, she's not really an enemy."

Rorschach turned to look at her and then looked down at her hand on his shoulder and said, "Refrain from touching." Kim removed her hand from Rorschach. "Need to know real enemies." Rorschach growled.

"Well there's…" Kim started but was interrupted by the bell signaling them to go to first period, "Oh, sorry got to go," Kim said as began walking away with Ron. "No," Rorschach called. "Need to discuss enemies. Must punish evil." "We will," she called back. "See you later."

"All right listen," Steve Barkin announced to the class. "Seeing as how your teacher will once again be taking a personnel day, I will be once again subbing-," Barkin was interrupted by someone knocking at the classroom door.

"None of you move," he pointed to the class, before he went to answer the door. When he opened the door, there stood Rorschach and White Fang.

"Can I help you?" Barkin asked, a bit surprised by the sight of Rorschach's 'face'. Then Barkin noticed White Fang, "I'm sorry but they don't allow dogs inside the building," he said, White Fang, on the other hand emitted a low growl. "Unless you have a pass saying he has to be here. "

"Dog fine. Need to talk with Possible girl." Rorschach said, as he looked behind Barkin. "And the blond boy."

"Listen uh…" Barkin started.

"Rorschach." Rorschach stated.

"Mr. Rorschach," Rorschach's eyebrow rose at Barkin's inclusion of 'Mr.'. "Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable are in class, so I'm going to have to ask you…" Barkin pointed at Rorschach, but never finished his sentence.

Rorschach grabbed Barkin's hand and said, "Rude to point." He twisted his arm and brought Barkin to his knees. The students could only watch in awe as Barkin, in vain, tried to remove Rorschach's vice like grip. "Most talk to Possible girl. Now." Rorschach hissed.

Between Barkin's grunts of pain, he managed to get out, "Possible, you and Stoppable are free to go."

As Kim and Ron began to gather their things, Ron asked, "Don't we need a pass to leave class?"

"You don't need a damn pass!" Barkin said through gritted teeth. "Just go!"

When Kim and Ron had left the room, Rorschach released. When Barkin's hand was released, he began checking it for injuries. "Didn't brake arm. Get ice. Should make it feel better." Rorschach said as he turned and left, White Fang following close.

Barkin sat there on his knees, rubbing his sore arm. Then he looked at the students and said, "Any of you breath a word about this, then it's a month's detention."


End file.
